Hell for the Company
by There-goes-the-quiet
Summary: Prejudices are what fools use for reason. But demons were no fools, actually they were quite intelligent when it came to such an emotion- Sebastian would know. After all it was "hate" that forced him to become "intrigued" with a doomed Angel. The thing is...Demons always had an odd way of expressing their feelings. Seb/Oc Anime Verse
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Me with a device stuck on the top of my head with drool pooling out of my mouth: Toboso Yana owns Kuroshitsuji. Toboso Yana owns Kuroshitsuji. Toboso Yana owns Kuroshitsuji...**

* * *

**Chapter 1, It's never Good News**

Beyond the sea of crime and nobility that washed over London like a flood that never ceased to drain, the Phantomhive manor stood on the outskirts of the incense filled city, void from all the nonsense that erupted there. Standing alone with a grave and a principled sensation, was the once fallen home of the Queen's Guard Dog, rebuilt to look as the original.

"It's decided." Ciel finalized and claimed in absolute determination. He sat at his desk with his hands clasped atop the surface. His blue eye gleamed with that jewel-like radiance directing itself emotionlessly to the butler who had set the Earl's tea atop the desk.

His picture-perfect ivory skin and crimson eyes that held an impious disposition, his tall and lean composure that demonstrated one of a well-groomed gentleman, and his raven haired head already flashed abnormality amongst human kind. He was practically a walking sin.

"Young master?" Sebastian's brow rose slightly as to not understanding what his lord had just settled on.

Ciel leaned forward in his desk, inhaling slowly before speaking again. "We're keeping her."

Sebastian tightened his trivial frown and asked a question that hid his bitter complaint. "My lord, I can't see how the angel will benefit you in anyway. It would be a shame if we found out that she is nothing but a waste. Doesn't the young master agree?"

"No, I don't." The young Earl finally exhaled closing his one blue eye. He was only in his early teens though that didn't stop the generous deliberation that showed on his face. Especially the thin creases in his forehead as he planned and the line from which appeared when he would furrow his brows together- they all made him look more mature.

"She may act convenient to get me closer towards my revenge. Her power to see the future will open more doorways than instead of this one alternative we've currently been taking." Ciel sent one of his childish smirks as a message to the demon. "Besides, it's quite obvious that you've taken an interest in this Miss Donnagon."

The demon lightly glared at the boy. He knew his master's teasing was only initiated when the boy wanted to see some form of objection from him. Children were always liable to start fights. Sebastian only took it as a provoking signal and ignored it.

The demon brought a fist to his mouth and conceived a delicately light cough. "_Hardly, sir_."

After receiving a glare from his master, the demon put his fist down and asked.

"Surely she will need work if she is to be seen around the manor otherwise the servants may have their suspicions, but where in the vicinity will she be of use sir?"

The boy shrugged with a smirk, "How am I supposed to know, you're the butler. Aren't you the one who monitors the servants?"

Sebastian reflected his master's movements with a smirk. "Yes, and forgive me for disagreeing with you, but she is not a servant, my lord. And I find it very difficult that she will agree to such a term."

"You may be right," Ciel said firmly, but smirked, "But I have one thing she can't deny."

"As I said before, she is a rather difficult being to deal with. Granted if you did give her what she desires that does not necessarily mean she will agree wholeheartedly to being exploited. Convincing her is beyond possible."

"You're saying that because she's an angel, aren't you?"

The demon wanted to deny it but he never admitted an untruth to his master. "That is only one reason amongst the countless others, Young Master." He said blandly as he recalled the angel's recent outburst.

_Biased fiends._ The Earl thought.

"I won't hear any more of it, Sebastian." Ciel replied. "She is staying, and you will announce the news to her."

"And if she still refuses, sir?"

"Then kill her. I don't have any use for such adversity."

Sebastian tilted his head in fascination to his master's order. It already sounded easy.

"_Yes, My Lord_."

The sound of an explosion going off in the servant annex of the mansion caught both the Earl and the butler's attention, momentarily shaking the entire room.

"Those idiots_."_ Ciel grumbled, steadying his clattering cup of tea with his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay PEEEEPPLEE! If any of you are confused, the first chapter is a...a...future-forward? A glimpse of the future? A...I honestly don't know, so screw whatever I'm going to call it. In Any event, Apologies for not introducing my fanfiction. This is probably my third attempt at writing a Kuroshitsuji FF. MY THIRD! Yes the previous two plot thingies were catastrophic so I had to, kinda dump those out the window burn it and cry over their ashes. Hopefully this will not see the same fate...Hopefully. However if it does, I always have the matches and the wood at the ready.**

***laughs hysterically in the corner***

**WARNING: This is a gradual, GRADUAL romance. So I warn you it might take awhile before Sebastian and the OC get over their prejudices and stop acting like whiny bitches toward eachother. When I have a few fluff moments in mind I'll tell you beforehand. But , if your into speedy blossoming relationships with fluffiness, Sebastian's instant sexual advances, and unnecessary whining from this OC, it will not happen. **

**Angel X Demon lovey stuff doesn't happen until both of them change their views about eachother and learn to see past their differences. THEN I'll put in hot Sebastian and his sexual advances. BUT, until THEN, be prepared for a lot of crying, fighting, arguing, and typical Angel vs Demon shit.**

**To those who are interested in what I have said above, I would like to welcome you to my FF and thank you for taking the time to read it! ^.^**

**I'm sure all of you have stumbled across my disclaimer. If not, see the AN on chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: De duobus malis minus**

The ideal Heaven was, by most, believed to have defined the words tranquility, essence, goodness, and purity.

And most also believed heaven to have been paved in gold with its massive castles, and puffy clouds. With cherubs chanting their hymns in unison and Pegasuses galloping through the endless day and the star struck night; with the sun that tasted of glory whenever a spirit were to shower in its radiance and the stars that were so unbelievably close that you can graze your fingers across its brightly lit surface; with the smell of eternal bliss and the crispness of the fresh air to always wake up to and rest your head to; it was utterly and fabulously ideal.

But not tonight.

On the lower portions of Heaven, nearest to the gap that delimited the presence of middle ground and paradise, there was the sound of muffled cries and the smell of what humans would mostly make use of to create weapons of violence. Except a person wouldn't mistake this for iron, instead they would simply say it was blood.

The source of this blood escaped through the searing gash of an angel's side, spilling on the surface of Heaven's ground. The angel's cries were stifled as a now red spotted white glove forced her jaws to clamp together. It was even hard to breathe since a full grown body was seated on her shoulder blades, right above her positioned wings.

The creature writhed and wriggled beneath her assaulter, too weak to attempt anything meaningful and too hurt by a burning pain in her side that felt like acid was being poured inside of her. Even her wings had stopped flapping, finding it useless to waste energy on such an ineffective attempt.

"Disobedient Angels should know better than to speak against their Superiors, you degenerate filth." One of her assaulters hissed as she felt two firm hands on the bend of her wing, holding it still.

_Crack_.

Before the restrained creature could register a further outcome, she screamed and thrashed, bringing more hot tears to her eyes than what the knife had done.

Blood-curdling wasn't even enough to describe the poor thing's expression of utter torture. And yet above her crying, above the sound of blood sprinting through her eye drums, she heard two hums of evident amusement. A chuckle and a sickening giggle. A man and a woman.

"So unfortunate. So undeserving." The woman spoke, her voice resonating through the poor creature's ears tauntingly. If this woman was trying to speak in a sympathetic manner, than it was horribly misleading. Well, that may be because the she-monster had just snapped an angel's wing as though twigs were to take its place, she would have a much harder time breaking it.

"So," the woman began, insistent on keeping that lilting innocence in her voice, "Unclean."

Without warning, the same two hands that had man-handled her last wing took control of the remaining wing.

No. No not that. _Not that_…_God, please_.

"NO, STOP!" Was the creature's cry, and before she could realize she had freed her mouth from the gloved hand's palm, she was too late.

_Crack!_

The pain of both snapped wings fired like a canon throughout her body, propelling an alien numbness moments after. Her entire body quaked with the colossal aftermath of her misfortune and although she could quite clearly hear the woman's laughter, the angel had confirmed that both her ears had their own thriving pulses.

A pair of broken wings was indeed unfixable when concerning an angel unless new ones were granted. A pair of broken wings was not only blasphemous in heaven but that meant a sign of rejection.

A pair of broken wings only gave sign to those who were going to be…

"Her screams are louder than I would have expected, dear Sister." The man said, clapping his hand over the never-ending mouth of shrieks to cease the attention drawing sound. "No doubt that someone may have over heard. We must hurry and return to the Queen before she accuses us of being inadequate of attending her callings."

There was a sigh from the woman and she said, "Then this will have to be shorter than I planned. Very well, I am almost finished, dear Brother."

There a moment of silence passing between the two before the woman spoke again, "Delphina, you're punishment for encroaching upon the business of your superiors is Exile."

That single word almost killed Delphi.

Hell? She was not fit for Hell. She could not. This was insane! She didn't deserve this! Both her wings, broken and disfigured. She could barely move them moreover fly with them now. They couldn't do this to her!

Suddenly, she realized she couldn't feel _them_. And it was so strange because it felt like she couldn't feel the rest of her body.

After a moment, Delphi began quivering just as her body went into shock and her lungs constricted and every pain in her body intensified a hundred times. She sure as hell knew she didn't cause this herself, simply her body was falling into a state of panic…but that certainly didn't make things any better. Her breath was shallow and uneven and she wasn't sure what to do that moment.

There were no happy images to calm herself. Just her and her two disfigured wings, hanging off her back like dead weight.

"Anyone there!?" An unfamiliar voice brought her away from that terrifying yet painfully true vision. "Is anyone in trouble?"

Her two assaulters suddenly scrambled to their feet, dragging Delphi to a standing position. Hauling her by her arms the two took Delphi, who was still trembling from the aftershocks.

Delphi's vision was black around the edges, and she could only see glimpses of the woman's face…

Shoulder length Lavender hair…blue tint…Purple eyes matching that of Delphi's…A pointed face…and a smile that always seemed to be there even when she didn't need to try to force it…natural.

"I never thought I could bring myself to hate someone," Delphi muttered, but it seemed that the two were listening intently without looking at the helpless creature they were carrying. With the foulest tone that she could summon, one dripping with absolute disgust, she continued breathlessly, "But you. I _hate_ you Angela."

The female angel chortled silently, the pleased smile on her face quickly twisting into a grim smirk. And for the first time Angela stared directly at Delphi, florid eyes gleaming with that fake shine of innocence. "I appreciate you being open, Delphina, but that's your problem, not mine."

Nothing supported her as the hands had loosened their grip. What felt like joy at the fact that she was being released quickly turned into fear as she looked below her to find the Middle ground approaching closer to her.

"Au revoir chère!" Angela waved mockingly, enjoying every moment of this before she could no longer see Delphina's retreating form.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Delphi could sense a blast of cold air whip the surface of her skin sending several shivers up and down her spine. This sense had been so foreign to her that she had instinctively reveled in the feeling of falling. And then she was too soon reminded that she had no wings to save her from the fall. She kept still, hugging her arms that were bruised, preparing her body in a bracing position.

_The wind is so loud. And cold._

When she lifted her head to look below, she saw that she was closer now. To the ground. Where not only grass and trees remained but manmade cobblestone roads and buildings of all different heights engaged the ground. The sky was surprisingly gray and shrouded darkly with dark tints along with the faint smell of muck.

_Is this earth? Funny how it seems so familiar. _

_The ground is spinning, does that mean I'm close?_

At once, processing the information made it hard enough for her, but this time an alarm seemed to be more at plea. Her eyes widened not knowing how she didn't pay closer attention to this. Then with a sudden gasp, she was met with a tree. A couple, actually.

In the few seconds that came before the collision, Delphi braced her arms over her head and allowed the crash to take her.

She opened her eyes once more, feeling something wet trickle down the side of her face. Her vision was definitely clouded now, a black shadow covering her sight.

Black…shadow?

That was not good.

Her mind felt like liquid, sloshing in the inside of her skull all while a siren was ringing in the distance, calling her, mocking her, annoying her, calling her…Wait she already said that.

A flash of colors appeared before her eyes as a wave of confusion slipped into her thoughts which made them even more disjointed.

_How long ha__d__ she been lying there?_

Red.

_Wait…she landed?_

Blue

_Where?_

Green

_And she's alive?_

Purple

_In hell?_

Yellow

_On Earth?_

White.

_Maybe she's waking up from a very bad dream…Possibly?_

Black.

"There are too many voices…" she moaned painfully.

"I'm afraid I can't help you to cure that delusion." Before Delphi could react or-oh hell with it all, she should just not do anything- the voice flowed into her ears with a soothing attraction to it. Half seductive and alluring (whichever came first) and half condescending. Instead of admiring it, she automatically hated the suitor of the voice.

"I don't believe you made that heavenly entrance just to faint on the lawn now, did you, Angel?"

Definitely male…Automatically Dislike.

"Don't even mention heaven…" was all she could say before passing into a state of unconsciousness.

His lips spread over his ivory satin skin revealing two fangs, sharpened to the point. Regardless of her being an angel or a fallen one at that, Sebastian felt no need to eradicate her right away. In spite of everything, she was now a humble guest and it was always proper etiquette to show the guest the Phantomhive hospitality in every. Possible. Way.

Also nothing of the sort distinguished her as a foremost threat since she was partially delusional and vulnerable. So what was the harm in keeping her for a short while…before eradicating her?

"Since your arrival was rather unexpected, I'll see to it that the young master will speak to you shortly after you wake," the demon said respectfully as if she were conscious. He smelled the slightest hint of her angelic soul as he knelt down to examine her bleeding side wound, smiling in content only to that detail.

"But until then, welcome to Hell on earth, Pigeon."

The demon chuckled.

* * *

**Reviews. I like them because I like to hear you all. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is long because there is supposed to be intended humorous arguing, polar opposite tension, and demon to angel heatness. NOT that type of heatness. The heated Conversations heatness.**

**I must thank my two betareaders! Thank you Viola Everseau and Fortune Telling Dumplings for sticking out with me and having the patience to view over my writing! I luvvvv and cherish you both with my very heart!**

**and thanks for the review, PikaChuttney. Don't worry, I'm sure you're not alone. I hated Angela ever since she was first introduced into the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Redemption is Catastrophic**

_Degenerate!_

_Undeserving!_

_Unclean._

"Too loud," she mumbled, unconsciously tilting her head to the side.

She thought she'd heard that voice before. Despite the insults to be utterly vociferous, Delphi was surprised to have felt some particular relation to it.

"Who..."

And as if by impulse, she cringed when the back of her head ached, tender from whatever the hell happened to it.

"What… happened?" she moaned dreadfully.

"_I believe I should be asking that question_."

In that instant her eyelids sprung open, revealing her surroundings. It practically hit her like cold water. She squinted into the darkness realizing a rope was coiled around her ankles and wrists. Pulling apart the ropes roughly, Delphi felt already out of breath not by the attempt of struggle, but the overpowering information that hit her like a ton of bricks right in the middle of her chest. And most of all, she was slightly shocked by the fact that she'd been talking in her sleep while a stranger had been listening to her.

She gulped while staring down at her tied feet and hands.

Funny, she never woke up in bindings before.

Scanning the room, Delphi was kept in the corner of a cellar-like space, with a poorly lit gas lamp which was starting to dim down on the other end. It was oddly warm for an underground room, but that would probably be explained by the pipes that carried hot water throughout the vicinity.

"Who are you?"

"Again, I should be asking that also." The prescribed accent of her so called "captivator" replied from within the darkness, unseen; however she swore he was standing not too far from her.

It angered her how he was being so evasive to her questions.

The pain came back again, however it didn't come from her head. Her gaze traveled to her mid section to notice that a large portion of her white gown was stained in blood.

She stopped breathing as her throat felt like a tightened fist.

"I do hope your condition isn't as serious as I predicted," the voice pointed out, though it only angered Delphi knowing that his tone was simply mocking her.

The angel's composure quickly altered into a threatened alert, narrowing down on the other being in the room. Don't be mistaken though, the pathetic flightless creature did undergo fear to some explicit extent, but she had always kept a short fuse that frequently got her into more trouble than needed. And that said anger was just about ready to make an appearance.

"You know, if you're so concerned, maybe you should untie me and at least give me the chance to tend to my wounds!" She spat, but there was a quivering echo lingering between the cracks of her bravery.

A chuckle surrounded her, "Not at all. I'm merely indulging in this moment for you seem to have indeed wound yourself in quite the mess. You see, my master would not be too pleased if I were to act on my own account, therefore I'm afraid I cannot release you."

"What's that supposed t-"

Delphi stopped. Something wasn't right. There was another presence overbearing her own and it started to become suffocating.

The air was…

Smelly.

She sniffed a couple of times to catch the scent again while hesitation clouded over her.

An odd scent that smelled of anguish and…something desolate. Like the inside of an empty tomb.

Added with a stench of pure adulterated hate.

Lavender eyes widened in discovery.

No. That's not possible! How could fate be so cruel?

How could she not detect the stench immediately after she woke up!? Stupid, stupid, stupid Delphi!

"D-d-demon? Y-you're a demon?" She squeaked, using what little she had of her voice.

Just when she finished her sentence, a lingering draft of wind fondled with the loose silver strands on her head. She swallowed due to the strange occurrence and another draft of wind, this one more forceful than the last blew in her face.

Wherever her bravery was a few moments ago, it had materialized within in the air, replaced by apparent cowardice.

"I am. Why? Do you comprise any objections?"

"You're a demon!" She repeated, frightened.

"And I would be more than willing to warrant your discovery, Angel," he said smoothly.

"Not on my life!"

"Are you certain about that? Because unfortunately, for you, your life currently hangs in the balance."

Her head began hurting again.

She had somehow woken up with a brain that felt like pudding and her side torn and mauled as though a dog had been chewing on it while she was asleep; she was on earth (without a doubt) in a strange underground cellar, with a draining gas lamp. And she was in the same room with a demon, to top that all off with an enormously large cherry. No, she hadn't expected any of this; especially the part where she couldn't recall how she resulted in this position. It didn't need to take a cherub to figure out what's happened, and it certainly didn't need the minds of two humans either.

At the far end of the room she saw two pink eyes.

Pink eyes.

Two of them.

With cat like pupils.

Oh yes. She was doomed.

Delphi gazed into those illuminant eyes with cat-like slits as pupils. Her mind conjoined with the racing beat of her heart, both confused and set into a panicked state that made them too hopeless to even count the seconds that passed. Subsequently, like every angel who should know their arch enemies, Delphi gathered the remains of her unyielding valor, furrowed her brows and made out a jaw clenching frown.

"Stay back, you demon! Don't you dare touch me!"

Somehow, that just didn't sound right. Clearing her throat, she tried again.

"You keep those slimy hands away from my soul! And don't you even consider taking advantage of me! I'm still as repellant even with these measly ropes tying me down!"

Although it didn't sound right, again, she waited for the demon's reply while fidgeting in her place.

"Please, I don't believe now is the time to make unnecessary accusations."

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Then I demand you release me!"

"I regret to say," he said as politely as he could put it, "that will not be possible."

Delphi could feel the growl erupting from her throat as she screamed, "I said let me go!" This time, she unwisely strained against the ropes, feeling that unwelcomed bullet of excruciating torture burn the muscles in her side.

As if by impulse, a few hot tears were instantly leaking out of her eyes. A few.

"Bastard!" she groaned, allowing a tear to roll off her cheek, "Soiled demonic no good, incubus fiend!"

"I'll have you know-" The demon was suddenly cut off, leaving him to smother in his own irritation.

"You could've at least done something to numb the pain so I wouldn't have to suffer as much, you Jackass!"

"It hadn't crossed my-"

"Of course it wouldn't have crossed your mind!" she barked, glaring into the darkness. "I'm bleeding Jesus here, and you probably just stood there for however long watching me like the sadistic sick creature you are!"

"Then why would you expect to have me-"

"Because I'm in pain!"

There was silence occupying Delphi's tearless sobs, but she kept her glare fixed ahead of her.

"And may I inform you that you are looking in the wrong direction?"

She whipped her head around nearest to her left to find the dimly lit outline of a person.

Clapping his hands together twice in a casual manner, the room lit up with the several gas lamps that hung on the walls.

"This will most likely prevent any more confusion, wouldn't you agree, Angel?" The man remarked, sounding innocently courteous, though he only received an icy glare from Delphi.

Her eyes widened when she sucked in his full picture. He was dressed properly in black attire, looking no more or no less than a household butler with a slightly messy hairdo with ebony bangs which were pushed to the sides of his face. The demonic glow that signified the main trait of the demon disappeared but, instead, was replaced with dark crimson eyes. That would have been the only thing that made Delphi somewhat fascinated by him. The rest…she'd seen that striking method from other demons before. It wasn't new. Prettiness was all that mattered to them in the human world…along with their arrogance.

…And their sassiness.

"You're…" Delphi fumbled to choose the right words, "a damn butler."

"Were you expecting horns, claws, and sharp teeth?" The butler asked efficiently, shocking the angel.

"Well, actually I was expecting a red skinned, fat mongrel with flaring nostrils while holding a pitch fork, but… you know what? Never mind." A guiltless grin formed on Delphi's face as she noticed the demon's unmoving expression.

"Well… I'm sorry to disappoint." He uttered sarcastically.

"Why are you dressed…like that?"

"Excuse me?" He raised a fine eyebrow.

"Like," Delphi scanned him up and down, bluntly gesturing towards his appearance, "That. I mean if you're supposed to be a butler, than isn't a proper butler supposed to show some level of hospitality?"

The demon smirked.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

"No! You're doing it wrong!"

"And," he paused pensively, "you would know?"

"I know how to be civil!" She snapped while she could feel her anger boiling to a dangerous degree.

"You speak of civility, when it's obvious that a short time ago you were virtually throwing false accusations as though it were a sport? Is that what they have been teaching you in Paradise?"

"Well, you didn't even bother to see if I was okay! What was I supposed to think?" she accused, somewhat offended. If her wrists weren't tied she would have crossed her arms in a childish manner.

"I beg to differ," the demon butler cocked his head to the side, "You have been under my supervision for the past three days, and seeing that you are awake now, it means that you are in good health."

Although the demon's deductions were outrageously disregarding, she chose not to retort for the greater good. And by greater good, she wanted to stop this back and forth prattle about the drastic differences in their species and gain some purpose to this non-too-pleasant conversation

"Never mind," she grumbled closing her eyes to discourage any forthcoming recriminations. "Can you…" She sucked in a sharp breath, trying to prove her civility in her most affable tone and said, "Be so kind as to tell me where I'm currently being held, as it seems that I am in no position to make unkindly accusations towards your person- though I apologize if I already have," she heard the demon make a noise that almost sounded like a snort, but the angel continued unperturbed, "and *AHEM* to speak in friendlier terms rather than referring to ourselves like enemies" -_even though we are_- "…may… I… _Please_… have your name."

This time, she forced herself to make eye contact with the demon and heaved her most decent smile despite that growing urge to vomit when he returned her fake expression of a "peace offering." _Eye contact is the key to complete dominance, Delphi._

He looked as though he were truly considering her trying request. Digesting it with careful bites, even though he had to repel that ever present distaste in his stomach. And yes, _trying_, because he knew to take every word of it with a grain of salt. He contemplated on whether she thought the definition of civility included sarcasm, or she was actually trying her best to endeavor a sensible reason not to continue combating with insults.

He truly hoped it was the latter.

With a sigh, he said, "Very well. I will refrain from," _promoting my thoughts of killing you in all conceivable ways AND_, "using that _title_, if only you provide your name in return."

"Deal."

Straightening only a fraction of an inch, the demon spoke confidently choosing a tone that would seem least condescending, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive estate," _and I am less than pleased to have met you._

"Delphina Welles Donnagon," _and it is no pleasure to be stuck in this small space with you and your odor._

An awkward silence spanned between the two until Delphi decided to use her voice and slaughter it.

"So…" she began slowly, "…By the looks of it you found me…like this."

"Yes."

"And…you didn't do anything."

"I didn't see any need to."

"Having been stabbed in the side, unconscious for three days, and apparently still in obvious pain, hadn't compelled you to do anything?" Delphi narrowed her eyes disbelievingly, "_And you call yourself a butler_."

There goes her attempt at trying to make decent conversation. She knew it was impossible to speak to a demon without automatically throwing indirect offenses towards each other. _Maybe it was just this demon, _she thought_._

"I will not deny the fact that I was _hardly_ concerned about your welfare."

_Hardly? Oh, now you're being modest. Why not say you'd rather watch me burn at the stake_, Delphi thought soberly.

This earned Sebastian a glare however it barely affected him at all. Smirking, the bastard looked ready to say something that would definitely anger Delphi. "However, if I may speak for every butler, part of our work is to hold hostility towards the manor's _intruders_."

"That was!..._Completely unintentional, _I think." She made a sound close to a sigh and a growl as she focused back onto the ropes on her wrists. Oh how she wished to smack this butler upside the head for accusing her so. "I don't remember coming here, and I mean no harm to you or your master."

For the first time Delphi gazed into his eyes and saw something rather…unsettling in those crimson orbs. Something that wouldn't have ever belonged to a demon. Something…soft. As though he pitied her? Since when did demons feel sympathy towards their enemies? And why him? Though the concern would seem reasonable after he did not attempt to eat her soul, he didn't need to mollycoddle her with those alluring eyes.

"You fell."

"I fell?" she thought about the sentence for a moment, "Meaning, I fell to earth and crashed somewhere?"

"To be more precise, you landed in the manor's front lawn." He said, rather disagreeable about the recollection.

"Oh? And how did that turn out?"

"I had to place the blame on one of the servants, claiming one of his bombs had malfunctioned while it had mysteriously been thrown out the music room's window." His brow furrowed while it become apparent that his amusement disappeared, leaving not a single trace on his fair features.

_Delphi, snap out of it._

"Bombs? What type of environment is this?"

"The type that allows fallen angels to land in it." He said matter-of-factly, clearly disliking where this conversation was turning. He would rather not remember the reprimand his Master gave him three mornings ago about trying to cover any suspicious of the angel's fall.

After he spoke, Delphi cringed at the title. She would've objected to the harmless appellation, but having not known her own situation she could not speak against this Sebastian. Maybe she had done something disagreeable that Heaven would shame oneself upon, but if she truly was fallen, then her destination wouldn't have been earth. She should've plummeted straight to hell. And her wings would be…

Her wings.

Delphi gasped.

The presence of something immovable and heavy was on her back.

_My wings, they're_…The angel stopped herself from contradicting her words. Then small pieces came back slowly, she was envisioning the last time she was awake and aware. She could hear the words of several voices that she'd pin pointed but somehow familiarity didn't strike her. They were so close to sounding malicious, but she was glad enough to not relive it, as much as she was glad enough to not re-experience the pain of her broken wings again.

That small mention brought pain straight to the back of her head as she began hearing other unfamiliar visions blot out the appearance of Sebastian. While she began to see a spectrum of flashy colors, voices echoed in the back of her head rambling, almost blending into a synchronized chant. Only a few voices stood out before her where she could understand what they were saying and even then it made no sense. It rarely made any sense whenever this happened.

The demon watched as her eyes grew and her pupils became miniscule. Something was not right, obviously. But he didn't have the nerve to ask, so instead he just waited for the right moment to act.

_Woman, are you mental!?_

Delphi could hear the foreign voice penetrate through her skull, reverberating with an almost lingering echo. It was most definitely a boy.

_I am Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of Phantomhive. Tell me you're reason for daring to intrude upon the Devil's territory._

And he sounded so…

_I'm offering you to stay here at the manor as an accommodating asset under the Phantomhive name. If you refuse, I will order my butler to kill you._

Yes, she was going to have to deal with a brat in the near future. _God damn the world_.

"Miss Donnagon?"

There were too many things shoving their way into her mind. Too many thoughts; it was terrifyingly overwhelming. Her fall, her wings, her ignorance, her present…and her future. They were so colossal and she could practically feel them clambering on her shoulders, nearly making her lose her balance with sanity. Was this what the weight of the world felt like?

"Who?"

"I'm speaking to you, Angel." Although she could only hear his voice, she did not panic. She was too tired to panic and yet she knew that after she passed out and awoke, she would be thrashing in her place from that burden. Too scared. Too helpless. She didn't want this, and yet it was taking her.

Fatigue was slowly caving in letting her eyelids drop forward…

_No I don't want to sleep yet._

"Miss Donnagon?"

_Had the demon just tried to sound concerned? Wow…he was doing a great job of it._

Nevertheless, her mind wandered towards more relevant topics. She knew that once she woke up, she'd be visiting or visited by a certain boy. The master of this demon. The person who will most likely determine Delphi's predicament. But all that didn't-

"Dizzy…" she said, before allowing her head to fall forward.

It didn't take long to realize she had passed out once again. Maybe it would have to be something he'd have to become accustomed to. Not that he would be putting up with her any longer. Despite her lack of remembrance, it was clear that she held no contempt towards his Master and wouldn't identify how significant he was to society.

He had wanted to laugh, and most of all at her. At her futility. At her sensitivity. At her situation… Especially her situation. It wasn't every day you saw your enemy plummet to the ground… and because of that he was suddenly smothered in justice. When he discovered this three nights ago, he felt a certain pride swell in his chest. The type of pride, though shamelessly childish, that said "Now you know how it feels."

It was…comical, really. Even his master was amused when he rarely found anything to smile at. Sebastian was less than delighted, however, to discover the young master strictly ordered him not to harm the reeking creature.

If there was anything that children were highly skilled at, it was asking questions. And of course, the young master was a glutton when it came to answers. So, typically he would want to keep the angel either way, much to the butler's dismay.

The demon felt his smirk reemerge as he focused his crimson gaze onto Delphina. She was unconscious, and her side was once again bleeding. How troublesome. This would mean he would have to clean her wounds and tend to them otherwise the Young master would begin to question his butler's morality. Even though Sebastian had none when concerning Angels.

_Yet again,_ he could claim the angel refused to speak and her intention was to actually assassinate the Earl of Phantomhive. And maybe this would convince his master to eradicate her. Then he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. But that was too easy…

_If only it weren't a lie._

With a sigh, Sebastian knelt down, holding the angel in both his arm. One arm supported her slender back, and the other was carrying her from the bend of her knees. She did smell, though it was mainly from the dry blood that was crusting in her hair and soaking her white gown. In the past, he had been in the presence of several demons before who had niffed of rotten eggs. However, she had a scent that was considered decent as opposed to his previous encounters of those who were less than that.

Decent like cotton.

As he climbed the staircase which led to the manor, he heard her squeak as he took each step. Apparently it was causing her discomfort on her oval shaped face.

With a flash of pink passing his eyes, the demon's mischievous grin returned with a vengeance.

"I guarantee, you will not enjoy your visit in the Phantomhive Manor, _sweet_ little angel."

Though he was not entirely sure of that fact, only time would tell.

* * *

**If you want me to live to see the next chapter, you will make sure I do not starve from the lack of reviews...I'm not a review mongrel...I just don't want Delphi to turn out a Mary Sue. I also want to keep the Sebster intact with his character. **

**^.^ ok? Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Why the name of this chapter? I don't know. I guess all the characters were a little bit moody in here, so it resulted in me giving birth to the title.**

**Thnx to my beta Viola (Cheshire) Everseau! My forever yammering grammar nazi!**

**And thank you Exploding Albino Potato for your wonderful reviews! I do have a rather poetic way of writing! Thank you for pointing that out!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Everyone Gets Their Period Eventually**

"The arrangements for the joining of the Funtom Company fund and the Bell Brothers Manufacturing Company will still be in effect as agreed, however they will only receive 25 percent credit of our patronage." The boy announced to his butler, watching as his servant wrote down several notes.

Reaching for the fork that was so neatly placed beside the plate which held a delicious looking blueberry cheesecake he said, "And contact the Administrator of the Colesberg Bank and tell him the Funtom Company will deposit 20,000 pounds by the end of this next month."

Assuming his master had finished listing his requests in attainment for his company, Sebastian slipped the notepad in his breast pocket.

The morning was rather uneventful seeing that it consisted of tending to the mess the three idiots created, briefing over the production of the Funtom Company, reteaching his master's last violin lesson, AND redressing the Pigeon's bandages. Despite having done all this, he was constantly pestered by his master's relentless irritation due to Lady Elizabeth's unplanned arrival a day ago. Had she liberally, accidently, and intrusively entered the room where the angel was kept she would have spawned more questions and the discovery would eventually spread rumors against His master's name throughout London. It was bad enough that they had an angel; if people thought the Phantomhive manor kept an illegitimate woman, then all Hell would tarnish the Phantomhive reputation, so to speak. Although he had to highly regard Lady Elizabeth since she was the Fiancé of the Earl of Phantomhive, inside he held no lenience for the reckless child.

Sebastian noticed his master was bristling the entire morning, and the demon had an itching feeling that he knew why.

Taking a bite of his cake, the Earl's aloof gaze landed directly onto his butler. "Sebastian, how long has Miss Donnagon been unconscious?"

"Approximately four days since our last discussion, young master."

"Interesting how only after she awakens she falls insentient while in your presence," the boy mused, his expression unreadable. When he narrowed his single eye, he asked skeptically, "Tell me, you didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"Never sir. That would be against your wishes as you had strictly ordered me to not harm her in any means." The butler said simply, somewhat offended that his master would accuse him so harshly for harassing a vulnerable angel.

Though he would have done it without moment's hesitation if his master had only remained uncaring.

"I understand that," Ciel said, his annoyance only increasing, "But why isn't she awake yet."

The boy's single azure eye was fixed unwaveringly on his butler; cold and demanding, as always. The demon could sense the impatience in his master's stare, and knew better than to think of not answering the child.

"Forgive me, but that is a question I cannot seek an answer to, my lord," Sebastian said, his tone firm and immovable. The demon placed a hand on his chest and bowed slightly hoping Ciel would take the gesture as an apology for his cluelessness.

"Then this is entirely pointless!" Suddenly slamming the fork onto his desk as he stood up from his seat he yelled. "I will see her myself! And if she doesn't awake, do something to wake her up! I have waited too long, and even the servants are becoming aware of her presence!"

Servants? This was a brow raiser. Sebastian wondered how his master ever came to such a conclusion. Last time the demon checked there was nothing stirring in the air much less any detected suspicion from any of the three measly servants and Tanaka. His master must be deeply paranoid.

"Young Master, may I suggest we wait until-"

"No! It has been long enough!" The Earl seethed as he brushed passed his servant making his way to the hall, "Sebastian I order you to get her to-"

A scream tore through the walls that trenched its fearful sound. But it was unlike any sound of anguish he heard. This was different in more ways than one and yet he knew what it was from his horrendous experiences. It was grief.

The scream split the attention of the Earl in half; nearly making the boy stumble back from the unsolicited alarm. After the first came another round of much softer yet distressing high pitched shrieks. No doubt it belonged to a woman.

Ciel turned to his servant only to find that the demon had disappeared leaving the door slightly ajar.

The earl imagined that now was his time to seek the answers he'd been expecting for the last week. Somehow he knew the interrogation would not be enjoyable.

XXXX

Her mind was slowly resurfacing, gradually recollecting the aches and hearing the sounds that came around her. And with it came all the other things that soon reminded her of why she dreaded to wake up.

Her side was not as sore and she could feel a gentle pressure against the back of her head steadying her drizzly subconscious. She couldn't believe how tired she was…and hungry.

It was only shortly after she remembered her situation that the memories pierced through her, making all sense appear disorienting.

All at once she could quite literally see herself surrounded by bright pink eyes in a pitch black room. But that was not what frightened her. Her wings were immobile, and heavy on her back, regenerating that intense realization she had never experienced before: hurt and denial. Her wings were gone (well not exactly, they were still attached to her back) and she knew how painful this knowledge was to her.

Her home would be impossible to achieve, and though she had not discovered the reason as to why she plummeted to earth in the first place, she was still dying inside. A whole piece of her heart was stolen from her unknowingly. If only she had foreseen this misfortune from the very beginning, maybe then she would have…would have…

What would she have done?

She didn't even know what she had done, or what had caused her to reduce to such a mess.

It was like she was living a nightmare without truly discovering how the dream ever started…like none of it made any sense to her.

A sudden anger flushed through her and a fire burned in her chest, crackling with dismay as her breaths became shallow. This was never supposed to happen to her! She didn't deserve this- any of this!

Her normally calm composure disappeared as resentment quickly replaced it. She couldn't control her jumbled thoughts which were running wild from her rage. The wildfire in her brought upon its chaos, introducing a whirlwind of uncontrollable emotions.

And then, as though it hit her square in the chest she felt fear. Fear that was in the form of something most terrible.

She would never be able to return home. Whether it was middle ground or hell, she will never see the life that blossomed before such turn of events.

It wasn't right…

It wasn't right!

It was first a rumble in her chest, and like a bomb that had reached the last portion of its burning fuse, a howl lurched from her throat and out of her mouth. She twisted beneath the blankets panicking all the more when it wrapped around her legs as she kicked and thrashed like a little child with a monstrous temper tantrum.

Her screams reduced in volume by only a decibel, coming out choked and restrained. Her throat felt tight, and after a few moments to gather some silence she buried her face into the mattress and sobbed.

"Honestly," a voice caused her to clog the cry that was in her throat, "You angels are always asking for attention."

"_You_." raising her head she hissed venomously after she recognized that voice. From under the sheets she saw that the demon butler stood only a few feet from the edge of the bed.

"Me? What could you possibly have to say that is intended for me?" the demon inquired mockingly, lifting a fine groomed brow. "Up to now, you've done nothing but cause trouble to the Young Master and you have the nerve to charge me of anything?"

"Shut up!" she roared, taking the nearest solid object and hurling it at the demon before vigorously rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. "This is all your fault! If you had just killed me, maybe I wouldn't have to suffer as much!"

She sniffed twice preparing to explode with an explicit rage that had been ready to erupt like a volcano. "And maybe if you weren't such an inconsiderate ass-face, I'd have been happy to leave this hell hole and left you and your master brat alone!"

Sebastian easily caught the pillow in both his hands and tossed it back onto the bed, only to have it hurled at him again. Maybe he would consider following out with her request. "Do you actually think throwing a fit will fix anything?"

"There's absolutely nothing to fix! Do you see anything worth fixing, you bleeding idiot?" she replied angrily, as she finally stopped her pillow throwing and decided to wrap herself in a cocoon and fall into the bed.

Sebastian sighed. That approach was useless. Through his years of experience in the human world, he learned that whenever you were regrettably involved in heated arguments with humans it was always best to keep an impervious composure in order to not show your opponent certain influences that would make you tick. Until now, he had successfully escaped all of those occurrences except those that were only marginally upsetting.

But this…

He had to put up with _this_. Oh, he was so close to throwing away all his self-control just to shut _this _up. Though he was not a man -or demon for that matter- who championed the abuse of women, he would do anything to end _this _hot blooded, wretched, pest who came from beyond hell. Actually if there ever was an existing place that was worse than hell, she would be sweltering in it.

"You do know that your outburst has now inspired more problems?" he said, frowning at her unwillingness to face him as he spoke.

Finally throwing the blankets off of her, she sat on the back of her heels to glower knives at the stoic butler. In a tone that had equipped her in her Human Life every month, she snapped, "And you think I care? What tell-tale sign have you not been detecting that made you think otherwise, _devil spawn_?"

Delphi was certainly unhappy and her atrocious behavior was affecting everything in this mansion. Sebastian analyzed the dark circles under her eyes, that unruly silver hair, those puffy red rimmed lavender eyes shining with obvious tears, and how her mouth was set into a grim line defining her discontent. The demon would have labeled her as pitiful.

However, right now, he was anything but sympathetic since he was still laughing in response to her calamity.

"If you're done wallowing like a pathetic child, this manor would appreciate your silence." Sebastian advised heavily, his smooth voice clipped with irritation.

"No demon. I refuse to follow anything you say!"

"Woman, are you mental!? The man said to be quiet!" Another person barked, fuming. "You have caused enough ruckus in my house and I demand you be silent before I order my butler to do just that!"

The appearance of Earl Phantomhive made Delphi glower and he gladly returned it. He was a child, nearly a head shorter than her, dressed in navy blue. His clothes were obviously made of expensive material, but she already knew that this boy was an aristocrat. What she didn't expect was the eye patch covering his right eye.

There she sensed a dull buzz which oddly enough told her that forbidden magic was conducted here and it all pointed a finger towards that demon. Well, forbidden in her realm.

He appeared satisfied when the angel made no move to speak. Now he only had the servants to deal with since, no doubt, they heard her rampant screaming. Grimacing, the boy leveled his shoulders all while taking his place in front of his butler and began speaking to the angel in indifferent tones, "Miss Donnagon, considering the circumstances, I will properly introduce myself for I am-"

"I already know who you are," she informed dangerously, bringing all the more intensity in the room, "so let's skip the introduction and move on to the answers you want."

Sebastian could only secretly wonder in surprise about her excessive insolence and how she had made his master's eye twitch slightly.

"Oh, that was rude of me," The angel chastised herself mildly for being so disruptive, and shook her head. "Apologies. As you can see, I'm not one to quickly become familiarized to such changes."

"Obviously," the earl muttered, rolling his one eye.

Looking at the couple in front of her thoughtfully, master and butler, she tried searching for words that would most likely sound appropriate to describe her situation. "I don't think both of you understand. For whatever reason I came here, coincidental or not, I do not remember anything before the fall, so if you're looking for answers, I assure you that you will be highly disappointed since I know very little."

"Then may I enquire as to how much you know." He said, equally unfriendly.

Inside she smirked, but she could only imagine how bad she looked on the outside.

"I know you are the Earl of Phantomhive," she said quietly as she spotted the butler tense and the boy bristle. She paused to think of what words to say in order not to give in too much. "I know you are contracted to that demon, and I know you think I am more than a mere fluke- actually you think I'm a threat and that's what brought you here to interrogate me in the first place, but you are wrong."

That was more than "very little." The boy pursed his lips in thought.

"How so?"

"Let us see, Earl. I am completely at your mercy. I am vulnerable. I am…" Delphi hesitated, something that both Ciel and Sebastian took note of, but continued with a stronger front, "Flightless. And I allowed myself to fall unconscious while in _that _demon's presence." Her eyes narrowed to the man standing behind the boy. "If I am an assassin, then it is definite that the person who hired me was a complete idiot."

Taking a breath, she could feel her body gradually rebuild its angelic power and confidence. "Now, if I was a spy…" she placed a finger on her chin, "Then it would be obvious by now that I currently know everything about your relation to the Phantomhive name."

The boy looked at her skeptically. "If you know _my name_ then how is it possible that you do not know _who_ I am."

Tapping her chin, she beckoned the Earl to approach. "Come here and I'll tell you."

Furrowing his brows, the boy bravely approached as he disregarded his butler's warning glance.

He stood at the edge of the bed where she was nearest. Her hands gestured to lean closer while her tired lavender eyes bore into his azure one.

"How do you know these things?"

"It's because…" She sucked on her teeth and brought a hand up to her mouth. "I'm an expert at making guesses!" she howled into his ear.

Flinging herself back onto the bed, Delphi squealed crumbling into laughter while holding her chest. She glanced at the Earl to see that his cherry red face was flushed in humiliation and chortled all the more.

_Oh my, where did that come from? _For a moment, Sebastian questioned whether this episode was due to her hitting her head when she crashed. She certainly wasn't stable, and by the looks of it she was still laughing hysterically at the not so funny surprise. Such a shame for her…Good thing he didn't care.

"Sebastian what is this!?"

The demon frowned as he saw the glare that was being directed at him from his master. "Sir, I believe she-"

"DON'T SUPPOSE MY HEAD'S SCREWED ON TIGHT, WOULDN'T YOU ALL AGREE!?" she said in mock concern, as both men watched her in shock.

She took a discarded white sheet and tied it around her neck. Standing on the bed she alleged, "LOOK at ME! I AM AN ANGEL FROM THE HEAVEN ABOVE! BOW TO ME! PRAISE ME! I SAID BOW DEVIL SPAWN!"

"You are crazy!" Ciel retorted as steam escaped the top of his head.

"I am one of a kind, Little Earl!" she announced as she stuck her chest out, "And you will need me more than ever!"

Why did she have to yell? Sebastian sighed. Yelling did no good. Now the entire mansion would be aware that another person was residing in it. What explanation could he possibly give to those three idiots downstairs?

"Why would I need a fanatical woman like you!?" He yelled as loud as her.

_Perfect. Her contagious yelling had now infected the Young Master. _

"Because Ciel Phantomhive, successor of the Phantomhive Estate!" She spoke sassily, jutting her hip to one side while crossing her arms and staring down at the Earl and Demon. "Have you forgotten that I'm a supernatural being whose psychological powers can go farther than any human? You want to know why I know so much? It could be because I can tell the bloody future!"

"What!?" Both men exclaimed in unison.

"That's right gentlemen, you are looking at Delphi Welles Donnagon… and she is not crazy!" She yelled triumphantly as she fell backwards onto the bed making the blankets catapult into the air.

As everything landed on the ground, the butler took note of scattered pillows and blankets with a high degree of irritation. Some length of perplexing silence trudged passed them ever since the Angel passed out. This would be considered the third time that she fainted whenever the conversations became heated. If this was going to become a habit then maybe he should do something to rouse her the next time she did do that. Cold water will do. No, hot, smoldering coals would be better. Sebastian had the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose but Ciel had interrupted him from doing so.

"Sebastian," he indicated sternly, "We are late for my tea."

"You are correct master, I will see to it that it will be waiting for you in your office." The demon bowed before planning to head out.

"And while you're at it, redo the gauzes that are wrapped around Miss Donnagon's head. She will also need a meal the next time she wakes up. I trust she'll demand it and the last thing I want to do is hear her complain." Ciel said as he glanced at the sleeping angel. He turned to leave after muttering to himself, contemplating whether or not putting a gag in her mouth would be wise before she woke up again. He had much to think about.

"Yes, my lord." Ciel heard his butler say as he left the room.

His mind had had enough. To add onto this past week's frustration, he had to deal with even more complicated problems. But now he had a reason to reconsider taking in the Angel. If she was able to cause his own "perfect" butler to look cross then maybe having her around wouldn't be so bad. Of course, if he told his reason to Sebastian, no doubt the demon would feel intensely betrayed.

Ciel Phantomhive smirked... the first time, all this week.

* * *

**I will explain Delphi's strange personality once I get a little more into the story...Yes her Fall has something to do with it. **

**Thoughts on Delphi please...And thoughts of Ciel too.**

** Remember, I love criticism! **

**I'd appreciate it if you took the time to put down your thoughts...greatly**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: EDITED CHAPTER FIVE The next chapter will be the start of Episode One. Don't worry, phew! almost there!**

**Moon Ella: this will follow the events of season one. Excuse me for not mentioning earlier. Um yes, the other characters will be included, but I'm still working on how to develop their in-character responses T_T which is very very hard, but I should manage.**

**Exploading Albino- yes the title is supposed to apply to the story. It was actually from a quote Mark Twain wrote. I think it went like: Go to Heaven for the weather, and Hell for the company. **

**Paxloria: yes, NOW we are caught up to the events of the first chapter. Forgive me on my word usage, sometimes I try my best to not overuse the same word in a sentence/paragraph, it annoys me. Before this I was often critiqued on my redundancies when writing. I guess my sixth grade teacher's scoldings have stuck onto me as I have stuck onto the thesaurus. *shivers***

**Thank you to all you reviewers and those who have put this story on their favorites! I appreciate it! ^.^**

***Sigh* Moving on, I introduce chapter five. However this chapter, I am not so proud of, but whatevs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Much to his Chagrin**

"Tell me," Delphi asked, staring at the tray as though it were covered in vomit (and not her own), "You didn't do anything funny to this that would be the strange cause of my death, did you?"

Stepping away from her bed after he placed the tray on the bedside table, Sebastian replied with a forced smile, "What would possibly make you think that?"

She reached for the fork and spun it between her fingers. She wasn't sure if he was avoiding her question with another question because he actually did poison or contaminate her food or if he was simply mocking her because of such an overanalyzed accusation. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that while you were reproving me yesterday, I couldn't help but sense how much you wanted me dead." Staring at him from underneath her lashes she pointed out, "You're not the only one who can detect negative emotions, you know."

"Ah, that may be true, Delphina," Sebastian began, hiding his annoyance with a well-mannered approach, "But, that is all in the past now." He took the teapot and poured it elegantly into the teacup before placing it on her tray. "No need to dig up the grave of something that's already rotting… under our very feet." Then he took a butter knife and applied a smear of butter and jam on a slice of toast.

She raised a silver brow at him, nearly given the impression that he was only saying this to trick her then-SURPRISE-pounce on her body and tear her stomach open. Dear Lord she was too negative. "So we're on a first name basis, now? When did that happen?"

"When the Young Master agreed that you would be working here as a servant." He said simply, his grin only widening further. He was happy about telling her this.

"S-servant? Since when?" Delphi hesitated. Goodness gracious, she really needed to stop fainting out whenever something important is happening.

Without looking at her, he said, "Yesterday" and placed the toast on her plate near the over easy eggs and slices of bacon. Then he eyed her, his crimson orbs feigning that hurt look. "Why? Do you have any objections? Any disagreements with what the Young master has finalized on? Please if you have anything to say, don't be afraid to speak your mind."

"Well, no. I wasn't expecting him to decide on such a matter this quickly." She said and grimaced when she had noticed that she had begun to spit out her words without really thinking.

"Do you refuse to be a Phantomhive servant?"

"It's not that it's just…" Delphi wavered, slowly discovering that she didn't like to be pinned down by this demon. "I need to speak to him."

A brief flash of sheer disappointment and defeat was casted over his features, "I'm afraid the Young Master has more important things to do than attend to your insufferable curiosity. And also you can't possibly leave this room dressed like that. There are servants scattered about the manor." He gestured at her nightgown with intrusive eyes.

After realizing he'd been scanning her for a bit too long, Delphi yanked a stray blanket from the bed and emitted a disapproving growl from her throat as her face flushed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes followed by an irritated sigh. "Oh Please, you're overreacting; besides it's not like there's anything to cover." After being given her fiery glare, the butler quickly changed the subject onto her breakfast. "Will you please eat, the master requested that I make food for you seeing that you would need it after a week of being out cold."

That was right indeed. No human would have survived without food for a week, not even three days. Though Angels would withstand certain conditions he was not well familiarized with the Fallen. Angels were very much like Demons, except instead of feasting on souls it was said that, contrary to popular belief, they feed off the energy humans produce during worship. As though Angels were nibbling on a human's soul rather than devouring it completely like most demons. But again, he wasn't so interested in Angels. And Sebastian was really not interested on analyzing the weaknesses of Angels, because either way his strength alone was enough to kill one measly White Wings.

Pouting her lower lip, she pointed her nose in the air and huffed, "I still don't know if you poisoned it or not."

Sebastian sighed, rapidly feeling his annoyance sky rocket as it did the day before. Reluctantly bowing, he pledged in a slow, composed speech, "On my demon's honor, I swear to you that I did not execute any harmful entry into your food. _Now, _can you just eat?"

Her chin was still jutting in the air and this time she included crossing her arms as well. "I didn't know demons had honor," She said, "And I didn't know demons told the truth either."

The demon inwardly groaned to himself. His master had requested that he did not wish to hear the angel complain about her hunger despite her refusal to eat and the demon dreaded having to carry it out. Sebastian stepped towards the bed, bending slightly forward to reach toward Delphi. She instinctively stuck her fork out in defense, but he easily avoided her aimless jabbing and plucked it out of her grip, placing it neatly on the tray.

"Hey!" she barked.

"I can't see why the Young Master would bother to put up with you," the demon said disapprovingly as he stepped near the bedside table wearing his dangerously up-to-no-good smirk. "Your performance yesterday should have quite obviously deterred him from pursuing your repulsiveness any further."

Her gaping mouth should have been closed to launch a spiteful insult to the arrogant bastard, but she was just so taken aback that she didn't have the impulse to say something that would be qualified as hitting below the waist.

Using his inhuman-like speed, the butler reached for the tray capturing a neatly buttered slice of toast in his two fingers, and shoved it into Delphi's mouth before finishing the task with a "Now, that's better."

She sputtered and coughed then naturally clamped down her jaws in the struggle to not throttle herself with a piece of toast. "B-bastard," she said while chewing around her food at the same time. It was pretty good. How long had she really put aside her appetite? God, right now she felt like a child who had their mother deliberately forcing food down their throat. "It's not half bad!" she exclaimed after swallowing, suddenly cheery.

"I look forward to seeing you choke on it." The demon muttered, turning to leave.

She watched him place his hand on the door knob and her face fell. "You're just going to leave me here!?"

"Now that I've gotten you to eat, I don't see a reason to stay," he said over his shoulder.

"You trust I won't do something bad!? What if I find a way to start a fire, or worse, escape!" she threatened while also grabbing the small platter that held apple slices, chomping down on them one by one.

"Do whatever you wish." He said, not in the least bit amused. "If you do something that will eventually anger the Young Master beyond return, maybe he'll give me a reason to kill you."

Delphi palled, her face white with horror. "He wouldn't!"

The demon whipped around sizing up Delphi sternly, and stuck out his pointer finger, "Rule number one: when you are working under the Phantomhive Household never underestimate the Young Master's abilities, Miss Donnagon. And rule number two: never eat with your mouth open! I will return shortly with suitable clothing for you then you will be introduced to the rest of the house servants, so DO NOT leave this room."

"Does that inclu-"

"And DO NOT achieve any reckless thing while inside this room. Do I make myself clear?" His glare did not bother to cease until it was satisfied with Delphi's detection.

"Yes-" she swallowed, "-SIR!"

He left the room without another word, shutting the door a little too firmly.

XXXX

"The newly ordered stacks of serving dishes are all in pieces." The demon observed the raspberry haired maid in disgrace, paying little attention to her pronounced blush.

"My laces were unti-"

"The kitchen is enclosed in ashes, again." Sebastian glared at the blonde chef who sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, you see-"

"And the bushes have been ripped from their places in the soil." He averted his gaze onto the gardener, who diminished under the stern butler's looming shadow.

"I accidently-"

The butler breathed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose in the process. "What have you all been up to?"

"We-" the trio began in unison only to be cut off again.

Sebastian figured that they all decided to make up an excuse and right now he didn't need to hear it. He put a gloved hand in the air in which all three cringed slightly.

"Enough. That was a rhetorical question. An answer wasn't required." He said severely putting his hand down. _…Fools._

After ordering each of them to clean up their own messes before he came back from delivering tea into his Master's office, he swiftly chose the _correct_ clothing for Miss Donnagon and headed straight towards her room.

He was aware that there was no possible way she could have escaped her room. He was positive. He even locked the door and, while she was unconscious, placed a metal bar across her window. If she broke the glass, Finnian, who spent most of his time outside amusing himself with the birds, would have alerted him. If she had escaped through the door, then Mey-rin would have came across her and alerted him as well.

Of course he could've sensed whether or not she left her room, but it never hurt to tell the others. Now the worst thing that could happen is that those imbeciles pitied her and acted on their own account to help her escape.

To prevent such folly to happen, he instructed all the household servants that someone would be introduced to them, and said someone would work with them as well. He also, though it wasn't necessary, informed the three that their "new arrival" was very unconventional and she needed to be monitored with caution.

"That's nice of the Young Master to take in a desperate person off the street." He recalled Finni saying the other day.

"Sebastian said to be careful though…the bird is crazy." Bard whispered as he closed in on the gardener.

"M-maybe she had a tragic past, yes?" Mey-rin wondered aloud as the other two considered it.

The chef shrugged his shoulders. "More's the pity."

He briskly arrived at her door placing a hand on the doorknob. Funny…it was still locked.

Trying to hold his diminishing wall of doubts, Sebastian removed the all waiting golden key from his breast pocket and pushed open the door to reveal…

"It took you long enough." The angel nagged, unpleased at the very sight of the demon. Sitting in the same spot Sebastian had left her in she stood up and crossed her arms, wearing her familiar disgusted scowl. "I was starting to wonder how I could make a fire with only silverware and bed sheets. _Thank you_ for stopping me."

Ignoring her comment, Sebastian held out Delphina's clothes. He waited patiently as lavender eyes scanned the attire with furrowed brows.

He really had nothing to say to her. He was still surprised the interior of the room wasn't damaged.

"All right," she nodded her head in agreement. She acknowledged the simple style of the clothing. The colors did not stand out from the wall which is what she liked the most about it. The dress had two separate colors: gray and white. Long white sleeves which were cuffed fell under a gray fitting vest as well as a long casual wool gray skirt that reached to the ground. In his other hand were laced boots.

She was used to wearing loosely fitted gowns before she came here. Some robes which were very modest to the shape of the wearer were worn regularly in Heaven. It was actually a requirement for Angels to not be too revealing or proud of their physique. Angels were the symbol of utter purity and propriety. To break that would be setting yourself up for mockery.

This simplistic offered dress was strictly professional and appropriate. The type she was used to wearing.

"Now can you leave so I can change?" she pointed out, gesturing towards the door.

The demon blinked. He detected a strange civility that hailed from Delphina. Her acceptance was rather...refreshing and he decided he preferred this than the hot headed angel an hour ago. Anything was better than a hot headed angel who barely had the sense to use indoor voices.

"Of course," he bowed, "but first let me remove your tray."

Delphi looked back to see that her vacant breakfast platter was just sitting there abandoned and she responded, "Fine."

She waited until he left the room, shaking her head in annoyance.

_Demons._

XXXX

There were certain reasons to why she insisted that the demon leave the room.

One. He was a demon. He would absolutely gain no satisfaction in her changing moreover seeing her nude.

And two. She had means to control how tight her corset would be. It was required that female Angels sported chest bondage beneath their robes at all times. Although the typical murderous procedure of tight lacing was popular among humans, female angels preferred sport corsets with _very_ flexible busks.

However the one she was provided with was that exact cursed weapon.

So to play around the rules, she purposely made the strings loose.

_Privacy was such an advantage. _

"I'm finished." She announced impassively to the demon that had been standing right in front of her door. She wasn't surprised that he was waiting there diligently like a dog. It's not like he trusted she wouldn't escape. She already knew he locked her door.

She caught his curt nod and began walking. Delphi sensed he was rather tense. Shoulders stiff, back straight, hands kept in loose fists…as though he were waiting for her to run. Unless his posture was always like that.

_Demons…They're so tense._

"The Young Master wished to speak to you." He brought up the matter as casually as he would to pretend she was not walking at his side.

Delphi raised a silver brow and pursed her lips. "Now he wants to talk?"

"He imagined you would have questions when you awoke, and since he was slightly satisfied with what information you provided him yesterday he thought it only polite to grant you the same opportunity."

_Slightly? What?_ Her answers weren't enough for the brat?

Her nose scrunched up. No wonder she never liked children.

They kept strolling down hallway after hallway and with every turn Delphi became rather uneasy. Sebastian's observation slid onto the side of Delphi's face, discerning a deepened scowl. He politely took note of her edginess and said, "I assure you that once you become accustomed to the manor, you won't have to be afraid of losing your way."

"Oh that's not what I'm afraid of…" she managed a humorless laugh, "I'm just trying to memorize all the exits. Angel Protocol: always find a means to escape when you are in danger and locate all possible exits." giving the walls a second look over the ends of Delphi's lips twitched.

She was always overcome by anxiety whenever she entered large unfamiliar environments. It felt like the sun whose light was suddenly covered by an impenetrable cloud; it blinded her way of navigation. She rarely liked moving around. And she was irked by the fact that she couldn't find her way around when placed in any new location. Losing her sense of direction was like stealing her sight and her sanity.

Sebastian assumed she was trying to smile at him, but that would be highly unlikely. That would be too much to expect from an Angel. So instead, he played his part well to act as though he never saw it.

When Sebastian stopped at an entrance of closed double doors, he lightly knocked on the wood three times.

"Come in." was the cold response.

They both entered, they both stood, and they both saw a very irritated looking young boy with blue hair.

"Miss Donnagon." Ciel regarded, leaning forward in his seat. "I know my decision of hiring you was rather abrupt, and I apologize."

"Apology not accepted."

"Come again?" His azure eye gleamed, letting certain emotions glaze over it.

"You heard me, apology not accepted." She said again, stepping forward. Her face betrayed no emotion but her voice was clearly irritated and eager to cut any offending sentence in half. "You could've at least waited instead of bringing me all this confusion. And worse it came from your dem-…butler," She jabbed her thumb out towards Sebastian. Well, she finally had that out of the way.

Sniffing once, Delphi squared her shoulders and tried to meet the Earl square in the eye. "If I can get this straight, the servants are completely unaware of the matter between you and…" Her glance flitted towards the butler who was in return studying her.

"They are." Ciel affirmed, placing both hands on his desk and clasping them together. "And I prefer it remain that way," he warned.

"O…kay," she nodded slowly, not wishing to dwell any further on that. "The Phantomhives. Please enlighten me."

There was a look of clear disapproval expressed on the Earl's face. He wasn't the type to be pinned with questions, however, he did owe it to Miss Donnagon. If he intended to keep her and use her abilities, then he needed to at least seem compliant. "The Phantomhive family serves under the Queen of England as her Guard Dog. I, being the successor of Phantomhive, must investigate abnormal matters concerning the Underworld under Her wishes and report to Her Majesty of my findings. The Queen's Guard Dog is a respected figure however most see my position as a notorious symbol. Otherwise, a curse."

"Is the Phantomhive name frequently threatened?" she inquired folding her hands in front of her.

"Always. But that will not hinder my allegiance to Her Majesty," Ciel explained, sinking into his chair. Answering these questions was like giving a tedious history lesson.

"You're quite young to be handling such obligation," Delphi commented.

"The late Phantomhive passed away leaving me the only one in custody of inheriting the name." He said, his voice all of a sudden faint and distant.

Then his father must've died young, Delphi contemplated shamelessly. And what of his mother? She could not be deceased as well. And yet this contract between the demon and the boy is still in effect. Things went deeper than they currently appeared, she thought.

"Interesting." She muttered under her breath then lowered her gaze. "Why are you keeping me alive?"

The boy smirked, finding the Angel's bluntness unexpected. "You mentioned having foresight."

"I did." She agreed for a brief moment then said, "But how does that relate to anything?"

She knew he knew why he wanted her alive; she just didn't want to hear it. Exploitation on the use of predicting certain events was practically cheating the game of Life. Giving it to a mere human was blasphemy. Telling a human boy of the future was even more outrageous.

A brief chuckle escaped his fair lips. "Must I say? Or has the answer already presented itself to you?"

"I can't allow it." She said firmly. "Angels are known to predict the actions of a person moments before they perform it. It lets us contradict the laws of providence against both the good and the wicked. But misusing this will only interfere with the lives of others. Earl, I cannot allow you to-"

"Before you confirm that," he interrupted, shutting his one eye, "I'd like to make a bargain."

Her lavender eyes narrowed. She was not going to like the result of this. She already saw it.

"And what does this bargain consist of?"

"You work as an accommodating asset under the Phantomhive name, in return for what you desire the most." a small grin was plastered to his face, which –if read correctly- said 'Checkmate'.

Crossing her arms over her chest as she did earlier that morning, she wore a fixed expression and said, "That is?"

"Regaining your memories, Miss Donnagon."

She opened her mouth to speak but Ciel was much quicker. "And it is possible." The boy assured, opening his eye.

"You would know?"

"I know many things, and right now I'm demanding to know the future as well." He mimicked her defensive poise, tilting his head to the side.

"This foresight cannot be willed at my every beck and call, just so you know." She advised, doing her best to appear as though she hadn't cared for the exchange on his part of the "bargain". But she was doing a horrible job at hiding it.

"Even so, I'll still be able to see the future."

_You mean I'll see the future for you_. Delphi mentally scoffed.

This was breaking principles. This would penalize her for nearly eternity. Could she really go through with this? Could she betray God and aid this boy? Is she willing to betray the guidelines she depended on all her afterlife? Her memories for only a few glimpses were not life critical. But she'd have answers. The answer of whether she really was Fallen or if someone had indeed done this to her without a rational explanation. If it was some unknown nemesis or predator then Delphina wanted to know exactly who it was. She wouldn't put the matter to rest until she did.

But this was the Queen's Guard Dog. And by the sound of what little Ciel told her, she figured that he was responsible for doing all the Queen's dirty work if his name was so infamous that it caused him to be subject to outside dangers. What if she took part in killing someone?

"If you refuse I will-"

"-_order your butler to kill me_." She didn't even bother to turn around and glare at the butler. He was doing it for her and she could feel the holes that he was drilling into her back.

Now, she was placed between a rock and a hard place. She had no other choice.

"So you saw this exchange."

"I see many things," she simulated with the same tone Ciel had previously used, "but regaining my memories is not one of them."

"I will look into it-"

"-of course you will," she cut him off again. Though she knew it was rude, it seemed pretty apparent that they had disregarded leveled courtesy since they began talking. If he was willing to pin her with knives then she could just as easily do the same. "Because this bargain isn't one sided, Little Earl. We've come to an understanding that you depend on me as much as I depend on you, if we both agree to this. If you _fail_ to give me my memories, I will so happen to _accidently_ misread the future and give you invalid material. So starting now, we should both be working hard to gain what we desire."

They both stared each other down as their glares only grew nastier and colder with every passing second. She felt it again. Anger. But this was not a grip which held that acquainted burn. It was cold and barren like the silence of a predator after it had killed its prey. She did not wish to start out hostile with the Earl. But she wished a lot things hadn't happened. Meeting the demon was number one. Landing here, was number two.

"Then it's settled," the boy indicated, breaking eye contact first.

XXXX

"I would say… that went well." She said trying to gauge a reaction from the butler.

Nothing.

"Listen…" she began awkwardly, stepping in front of the butler to stop him. "I'm just as upset as the Earl. But he had no excuse to threaten me."

"And therefore you intimidated my master by giving him the doubt that you are most likely to betray him." He side stepped the Angel and continued walking.

"I didn't intend for him to take it personally," she grumbled, slouching forward. _Nor do I fully trust that he will return my memories._

They arrived to a less decorated annex of the mansion, and to this Delphi raised a brow hearing the sound of several happy voices.

_Happy. In this place?_

Guiding her to a door, Sebastian held it open for her to reveal three servants and an old miniscule figure of a steward sitting in the back on a sitting pillow.

A young blonde poked his head up and widened his eyes in excitement to the pair. Skipping over to Delphi, in which she took a hesitant step back but was prevented from taking another because she walked into the chest of the entertained butler. She then instinctively jumped forward, nearly hissing at him.

"Hello, you must be the new servant Sebastian's been telling us about; we're the rest of the household." He took one of her unoccupied hands and grasped it both in his, and before Delphi discovered her arm was nearly rattling in its socket, an older man pried the younger blonde's hands off of her poor shaken right appendage. "I'm Finnian but you can call me Finni. Nice meeting you!"

"L-likewise." She sputtered, as she stared at her arm in horror as it fell limp at her side. She offered a very weak smile, but a smile no less.

The other blonde laughed, deep and proud, slapping a hand on her back, "Oh, don't worry kid; you'll fit right in with us!"

Her head was jerked forward from the surprise hit and almost fell forward into the arms of a raspberry haired woman with large, cracked glasses had she not caught her footing in time. "E-excuse me."

"Oh!" The maid exclaimed lifting her hands out. "Th-there's no need to apologize."

"Just keep it under control when Sebastian's here, we really don't mind," the older blonde leaned in towards Delphi.

_Mind what?_ "I feel comfortable already," she mumbled in mild sarcasm.

"Should be." He said puffing out his chest, "We're a cozy bunch but there's always room for more! Me name's Bard by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you." Delphi acknowledged with a respectful bob. "I wish I could introduce myself but it seems you all know who I am."

"Miss Donnagon, right?" It seemed like Bard was the most talkative one, Delphi noted.

"Yes, but please," she corrected in a tone so light it was like a feather. "I don't think it's necessary to be applying honorifics. We're all equal under this roof, so I insist you call me Delphi."

"D-delphi?" the maid stuttered her name in which Delphi nodded. "I'm Mey-rin!"

With another nod, she said, "However, please forgive me I am rather coy." She bowed to present sincere forgiveness, "I do not handle new acquaintances very well as opposed to others."

The aura of the three suddenly plummeted to a jumpy level and they withdrew from crowding the new girl. To this, Delphi blinked.

The maid said quickly and rather nervously, "Th-that's all right! We aren't like regular people ourselves! That's why the Young Master hired us, yes!"

Looking past the tense trio, the angel pointed out, "And who's that over there?"

"That's Tanaka, he's the Phantomhive steward," Finni explained, "He usually just sits there."

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka laughed cheerfully.

"Okay."

"_A-hem_. Pardon the intrusion but Miss Donnagon still needs to be told her responsibilities while in the manor." Sebastian interrupted, glaring at the three, "And shouldn't you all be busy doing something instead of socializing?"

The trio stiffened in alert. "We apologize Mr. Sebastian!"

Regarding them briefly, he turned to the Angel. "Let us continue, Miss Donnagon."

After they left and were out of ear shot, Delphi sneered, "_Dear Sebastian_…what did you say to them?"

He chuckled in response to her bitter address. "I merely created an alibi that would seem conceivable enough so it would appear you were not here under false pretenses."

"So as an explanation you told them I was either crazy or sensitive," she mused, faking her delight with a laugh.

"You are quite the observer."

"They couldn't make it any more obvious…" she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms naturally. "They were very uncomfortable and careful."

"I'm surprised those three imbeciles had the knowledge to discover that you are not as approachable as you may seem."

"HEY!" She stopped mid-step to glare daggers at him. "You told them something was wrong with me!" she accused using venomous undertones.

"Nothing else occurred to me at the time, Pigeon. I had to conceal the suspicions of yesterday's episode with something plausible," he said, feigning innocence. Oh now he was mocking her.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead."You are such a bad liar."

"And you are quite the street rodent." He returned with a close-eyed smile. "Come, I have yet to give you your duties as a servant."

"You told them I was that too?" she deadpanned.

The butler simply glanced at her and smirked.

He did have beautiful crimson eyes.

"I could have told them a lot of things, for instance I could've said you were an undisclosed assassin who was really trying to kill the Earl of Phantomhive and failed, but due to my master's mercy he pitied you and decided you'd be given a position here instead of living in London like the common street harlot."

"Why didn't you say that!?" she snapped, stomping her foot down on the floor. "That sounds so much better!"

"Yes, well, it's a _great_ shame that I didn't."

"Oh, now I really don't like you." Delphi admitted, almost growling.

Sebastian stopped and fully turned to stare down at her, his eyes glowing pink. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**AN:Uhhh...I have nothing to say...**

**Oh! I'm going to sleep! Night yall!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I will remind you all that this is a slow progress romance development fanfiction story. It hurts my head alot to try and take things slow since I usually like to speed things up and get it over with. But this is exercise for my brain and I. It helps me with my patience since is patience is the key.**

**Applause to Viola(my dearest director/editor). Had you not been there for this abomination of a story I would have shriveled in the corner of my room eating cheetos. I show my deepest gratitude Cheshire!**

**And thank you Paxloria for Reviewing and putting this ff as your favorite!**

**And Thank you MiceHunter3! Don't worry she's not bipolar!**

**Uh...I don't really want to say anything else sooooo I'm done.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Little work never hurt anyone I**

Exactly one week.

One week to become accustomed to certain responsibilities.

One week to feel the weight of a daily protocol.

And one week of waking up late with a sore back as the result.

A sore back because the bed she currently slept in was not as luxurious as the one in Heaven. Did she even recall ever sleeping when she was there? It must be this contagious human symptom that she caught while staying here that made her so tired.

Anyways, she hated going to bed; it resulted in her staying up late just gazing at the stars.

Two nights after her introduction, Delphi had trouble sleeping so she wandered the servant's quarters, accidently walking in on a drowsy Mey-rin. The maid's screams woke up the entire staff, and Sebastian was there in an instant demanding what all the noise was.

Apparently, Mey-rin had wanted a cup of water that night but Delphi somehow startled her.

The next morning was not pleasant because she overheard Bard commenting about that night.

"She is weird," she heard him whisper to Finian before she walked into the kitchen, then he automatically turned to pretend to be cooking something.

_Not like he could even cook to save his life_, she scowled after she soon found out that he had no culinary skills at all.

Mey-rin was revealed to have been a complete klutz as she caught the maid tripping over her own two feet on a flat surface.

Delphi groaned in pained amusement. _Whoever said that was a skill is an idiot._

Staring beyond what her window could expose, Delphi huffed against the glass, fogging her reflection temporarily. She knew it'd only been a week, but she was anxious for the Earl to dig into retrieving any solution to her memory loss.

She sighed. She noticed a lot of things had drastically changed about her. First of all, she smelled different thanks to that ever-present tomb stench that the demon had to always be wearing as though it were running out of style.

Second, she sensed her elegance was dimming and her abilities becoming dull. She even felt slower now that she had two immovable wings on her back, dragging behind her wherever she walked. Of course no one could see her wings unless she were to reveal it to them but they _could_ _see_ the significant slouch in her shoulders.

And third, she began to feel a pang of…pang of…. Honestly, she didn't know what it was. Like…she felt indecent. Like going out on a sunny spring day and forgetting your parasol on your way to the street market. Like eating supper but all you attained yourself with was a spoon when steak was on your platter. Like going to school and coming without a pencil knowing the tutor will yell at you and force you to stay after school to write "I will not forget my pencil when I come to school" repeatedly. But you continue to do it anyway. Like you don't give a damn.

Suddenly, a blonde gardener crossed her line of vision and it seemed as though he were up to making a mess in the garden.

She sighed, _again_. For a moment she contemplated on telling Sebastian, but that would certainly take away all the fun.

There were several timid knocks on her door before she responded with a jumbled "The door is open, you Soul leach."

She didn't hear the door open and close and she thought she imagined it… until in came the butler and all his defining glory.

"It is noon and not once have you bothered to leave your room," he noted. "Your bed is not made and you have a list of chores that has remained incomplete ever since I first handed it to you."

Still focusing on the gardener downstairs, she grumbled through her fingers, "I'm tired."

Sebastian's fine brow twitched. "That is hardly an excuse."

"Just so you know I can't do anything if I don't have my rest!" she snapped, finally leaving her seat to frown at him.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you had not wasted your time daydreaming and looking at the sky."

_"You could say I was looking for shooting stars so I could wish myself out of this demon infested shit hole_,"she thought grimly but bit her lip from saying out loud. That would be going a  
little too far.

"It's not just a sky! My home is up there! A place where I truly belong." she shrieked, her face bent in offense. "Instead of looking down at people all the time, have you ever tried looking up and admiring the view you're given eternity to look at?" She swung her hand out towards the window; the butler followed with his crimson eyes to what Delphi was making a big deal out of.

"No." he said instantly, not quite fathoming the origin of her bout. "I do not understand where any of this is going."

"Ah…" she observed, dropping her hand, "of course, you wouldn't understand. Grew up to appreciate darkness, I see." Shrugging, she said, "Well, then it's pointless to even try to convince you."

He watched her defeated posture, a sneer spreading across his face. "Indeed it is."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, standing. "Where's that list?"

"Posted on your door." Sebastian mentioned tamely, "I suggest you begin from bottom to top if you currently want to keep up to date with your chores."

"Who said I was going to do anything that's on that list?" she placed a hand on her hip. Sebastian raised a brow and to this and she grinned. "I was going to burn it."

XXXX

"Sebastian has informed me that you haven't been carrying out your duties."

The demon butler gave the angel a mocking side glance. It was a good thing Delphi pretended to ignore it otherwise she would've done something very unladylike…for instance, use her good hand to smack him.

"I had duties?" Delphi breathed, placing a hand on her chest.

"Stop playing dumb, Delphina. I know you know you had duties because Sebastian told me that you asked Bard to get his flamethrower and burn the list of chores Sebastian wrote for you."

"That list? Well it was hanging in the middle of my door; I thought it was just trash." This time she sent a menacing sneer that was meant for the butler and crossed her arms triumphantly.

The boy shook his head. "I can't allow you to raise any suspicions amongst the servants, Delphina. I understand that you didn't agree to tend to household responsibilities but at least make it look like you're trying."

"I _do try_…" she corrected, her lavender eyes only widening slightly as she straightened her posture. Glancing in the Earl's direction she smirked "…to stay out of their way."

Ciel let out a long, steady breath, one that he believed to have spanned the entire length of the room. Pinching the bridge of his nose he said indignantly, "There are other methods to staying out of a person's way and that is to make an attempt to help around."

Delphi snorted, hiding her laughter behind her hand. "But your servants already seem to do a good job of it!"

Sebastian stiffened at this.

A vein popped on the side of Ciel's head. "_Enough_. The other reason I called you here today concerns the visit of an Italian business man."

Looking around the room as if in thought she said, "Let me guess…It's _important_.

"Was that-"

"No I did not use foresight." She made a move to tilt her head in a frisky way, "I just assumed since you used "business" and "Italian" in the same sentence."

"Really?" his tone was disbelieving but Delphi only confirmed it with an enthusiastic nod.

"At any rate, I must ask something of you Delphina, and though it may be difficult for you to perform, I trust that you are willing to do this for your memories." He said as his eyes glistened in suspense. She saw him lean forward and adopt his regular aristocratic poise on his desk: hands folded, lips pursed, and everything.

"That is?"

"I need you to behave and show a level of hospitality to our guest…" he took a breath and went on, "Which means you'll have to make an appearance tonight and give him the impression that you are a loyal Phantomhive servant."

Delphi's face instantly turned as white as a sheet. Sebastian wondered if she was even there to begin with. "Young Master, may I oblige to teaching her the basic form of Phantomhive welcome prior to the arrival of our guest." Sebastian proposed, ignoring the way her face fell stricken with horror.

A second passed before she said hastily, "You're right. Something like this is difficult for me to perform. And I would like to request to not take part in such an event."

"I'm not giving you a choice Delphina," Ciel retorted, his winter glare cutting through her. This time he addressed Sebastian. "I expect her to learn the proper manners of servitude before Mr. Damien arrives. After all, the objective of the Phantomhive house is to provide the best hospitality. Use whatever time is possible, Sebastian. She needs to make a convincing act." He exchanged a glance with his butler and in return Sebastian bowed.

Delphi certainly did not like the silent discussion that was happening between the demon and the boy so she casually coughed into her fist.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said.

Her gaze flitted between the two before she yelled, "Wait! What makes you both think I can't pull off being a servant!?"

XXXX

"I already know this!"

"Somehow I find that highly unbelievable."

"Well believe it!" she snapped, instantly turning on her heel in a huff.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

A gloved hand grasped her shoulder, fingers almost penetrating her flesh if it weren't for the long sleeves on her garb. The angel didn't have time to respond, just that slow look that was trying to adjust to those glaring tell-tale signs of danger.

She trembled from the strength of his palm. Delphi sweatdropped. "Umm…My room?"

"I can't allow that to happen," his words chased after hers like a bullet. "The young master demanded I teach you proper etiquette, and with the little time we have to spare we can't afford to waste a second otherwise _you_ will have to face the consequences." Sebastian informed in the most unperturbed manner, and his eyes slightly closed, fitting that overly exaggerated smile of his.

She gulped once and then the second time she did so she frantically shook her head. "U-understood!"

"Then let us start in the servants' quarters. I will brief over how to address a guest on the way there."

As he lead her down a flight of stairs, gloved hand still firmly placed on her shoulder, she allowed him to practically tow her all the way to their destination.

XXXX

"So," Sebastian began, his frighteningly pleasant smile motionless on his lips. "Just how did things end up like this?"

Beside him Delphi was quaking with laughter, hiding it behind unladylike snorts, but they were cut off once Sebastian's grip on her shoulder tightened warningly. He was truly determined to not let her escape…as well as make a fool out of him.

The first to be interrogated was Finni, who looked dangerously close to expecting a painfully slow death.

"I thought it might be effective if I tried using the herbicides directly on the garden!" he wailed. Beside him was Mey-rin.

"I thought we might bring out the tea set we use for guests," pressing her fists to her chest she stuttered, "b-but I fell and it all crashed."

The last to explain himself was Bard. And Delphi couldn't help but imagine fondly that his hair looked like a yellow storm cloud.

"There was some raw meat left out so I thought I could cook it…"he found himself looking at his feet when he uttered something else shamefully, "And since I already had my flamethrower out…" Bard gave Delphi a side long peep, something the butler understood immediately.

"_You give me even more reason to not like you,_" she hissed through barred teeth.

The chef gave her a sheepish grin and replied, "Same 'ere."

This time Sebastian did not hold back when his grip nearly closed on Delphi's slender shoulder. She shrieked, but covered her mouth just when the three servants wailed their apology.

"We're so sorry Sebastian!"

The demon finally let go, placing that same hand under his chin in thought.

Delphi, who crumbled at the loss of her deflated shoulder, was silently crying to the wall and found herself seated coincidently next to Tanaka.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Alright everyone, calm down," Sebastian cleared his throat. "You should all observe Tanaka's example and-"

Delphi didn't hear the rest because she was still crying over her wounded shoulder.

"Delphina, I insist you listen in on what the plan is…" Sebastian cut her mourning off sternly.

"No."

"Delphina," the demon said warningly. She remained unresponsive to his tone and he sighed, "Very well then, I will just have to explain to the Young Master that you chose to tarnish his reputation and that he was also right about your lacking in certain areas."

"I don't lack!" she whined, "I just don't want to!"

_"What loss." _

* * *

**_AN: That is chapter six. I'm a little disappointed for your guys' lack of review. *Sigh* However, I'll keep writing anyways for those of you who continue reading this ff. _**

**_TGTQ signing off._**


End file.
